


Taking a Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Seung Gil hates feeling emotions, Some Cursing, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Takes place almost a year after when season one ends, basically they're still qualifying for the Grand Prix, bitch me to the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knew that when you finally met your soulmate, the first words they say to you would be etched into your skin. Most people would dream of this day ever since they've been kids. Your soulmate was supposed to be your other half, the one person who was perfect for you. But there where some people who dreaded meeting their soulmate, thought they where better off without them for some reason or another. Seung Gil was the latter.





	

  Everyone knew that when you finally met your soulmate, the first words they say to you would be etched into your skin. Most people would dream of this day ever since they've been kids. Your soulmate was supposed to be your other half, the one person who was perfect for you. But there where some people who dreaded meeting their soulmate, thought they where better off without them for some reason or another. Seung Gil was the latter.

  The reasoning behind his logic was simple; soulmates made you feel emotions. For people like Seung Gil, emotions where a nuisance. He blamed his failures at the Cup of Russia last year because of them. The nerves and stress got to him, and it cost him the Grand Prix qualification. He tried blocking out his coach and just focusing on his skate. He tried just ignoring everything he was feeling and just keeping it all inside. It hadn't worked. He certain that having a soulmate would only make things worse. His soulmate would distract him, keep him away from figure skating. He'd become a disgrace to Korea. A joke of a figure skater.

Despite all this, Seung Gil knew, deep down, a part of him did long for someone. This small, yet persistent, part of him wanted to confide in someone, hold hands, and do other dumb shit that contributed nothing to his skating. He pushed down this part of him like he pushed down all the others emotions that meddled with his training. He couldn't have these stupid thoughts ruin him.

  Seung Gil was getting ready in his hotel room, two days before Skate Canada, which was taking place in Ottawa this year. According to his weather app, it was going very cold outside, even for a place like Canada. He huffed and decided to go for a run anyway, because slacking off on training this close to Skate Canada was a recipe of disaster. He was determined to not mess up his Grand Prix qualification this year. If he didn't do well at skate Canada, then it'd be _highly_ unlikely that he'd qualify, jeopardizing his chances of having a good season. He knew he had the potential to make it to the Grand Prix, he just needed to focus. If nothing that could mess him up happened between then and Skate Canada, then he would be able to make it easily. 

Seung Gil decided he'd get a quick bite to eat while heading down. He stepped into the hall and walked over to the elevator. It opened up with a ding. Inside the elevator was the figure skating legend, turned coach, turned trophy fiancé, turned figure skater again, Viktor Nikiforov. Seung Gil didn't really care. Don't get him wrong, Seung Gil respected Viktor on the ice, but off the ice, he had no obligation to pay him any mind. Viktor offered a polite smile. Seung Gil glared at him, then the wall. He was in less of a mood for small talk than usual. That was saying a lot, considering that he always hated small talk.

They stood in the elevator as it descended to the hotel's lobby. The elevator music, which should've been some light-heated tune, was replaced with "Vagina" by Cupcakke. Probably by Chris or some other skanky figure skater. The lack of conversation between the two should've been awkward, but Seung Gil didn't give a fuck, so it wasn't. As they waited, his gaze drifted to Viktor's forearm. There was some scrawl in dark black ink on it. A soulmate mark. As he studied it, he read the words " _Hey you made me realize I was gay when I was twelve! I have like at least twenty posters of you back in my childhood bed room. You're half naked in most of them. I'm a little drink right now. Okay I'm taking my shirt off._ " Seung Gil scoffed. How romantic. Viktor noticed. 

  "Yeah, I got this almost two years ago at the Grand Prix Final banquet. One of the loveliest nights of my life!" He chirped happily while smiling down at his own arm.

"What makes you think I give a shit?" Seung Gil said to him with a dead, slightly repulsed expression on his face. Viktor never struck Seung Gil as too intelligent of a person off the ice, and ever since the alleged "figure skating god" met Yuuri Katsuki, Seung Gil was pretty sure he only got dumber. People with soulmates where such neathandrals. The elevator dinged and he stepped out, leaving Viktor rather baffled at his rudeness.

  Seung Gil walked toward the breakfast area and grabbed a peach. As he was making his way to the exit, his path was blocked by a few figure skaters. He saw Viktor again, this time with his arm draped around his soulmate, Yuuri Katsuki. There was one more, a short, tan one. Seung Gil vaguely recognized him as the Thai skater who liked rodents. He shuddered; Seung Gil never liked small furry creatures. His dog was fine, because she was a nice, large, housebroken, Siberian Husky, who he never had to worry about stepping on. But little rat-like creatures that peed everywhere? Ew. He turned his attention back to the short skater.

 _What was his name? Something that sounded like pee shit, right?_ He thought to himself. At this point he was just standing outside of the little group, waiting for them to move. 

  "I'm suprised that the hotel let you keep pets Phichit!" chirped Yuuri. 

   _His name is Phichit._ Seung Gil thought, making a mental note of it. He didn't know why, but for some reason Phichit seemed to draw his attention. Probably because they had never skated against eachother, right? 

  "Oh no, the hotel still doesn't allow animals. I just smuggled them in. It's a good thing these guys are pocket-sized!" Phichit laughed while pulling out some rodents from his seemingly his ass. Seung Gil cringed at the sight of them. Christ, why did he like those things so much? Phichit showed off his pets to Viktor and Yuuri, and, assuming Seung Gil was part of the conversation because he was standing near them, to him too. Without Seung Gil's consent, Phichit shoved the rodents in his face.

  "Get your disgusting gerbil fetish away from me!" Seung Gil snapped at him, not taking kindly to having his personal space so abruptly invaded. 

  "Hey, if anything, it's a hamster fetish!" Phichit retorted with a slightly offended expression on his face. For a moment the stood there, glaring at eachother. Then, Seung Gil began to feel a strange, creeping sensation in his gut, like something was about to happen.

 Suddenly, Seung Gil felt a shock of pain in his left forearm. He yelped and fell to his knees, clutching the area that hurt. Seung Gil had broken his ankle before a few years ago. He remembered it hurting a lot all at once, but then settleing to a dull ache soon enough. Seung Gil didn't have such luck this time around. The pain didn't let up, which made it feel so much worse. It was like dozens of red hot needles puncturing his skin over and over again in some bizarre pattern. Almost like they where trying to...write something out. He hissed through his teeth-part of him was just trying to endure the pain, while another part was getting over the sudden shock and wondering _why_ he was feeling this. It couldn't be...?

  The pain faded eventually, but he didn't move. He heard Viktor and Yuuri chatting excitedly in the backround, but he paid them no attention. He was afraid to look up, or remove his hand from his arm, or do anything that would cause him to confront what just happened. When he moved his gaze away from the floor, he saw Phichit-who had also collapsed onto his knees-looking at him like he was the fucking sun. His mouth went dry.

   _This can't be happening._

"Seung Gil?" Phichit whispered, picking up on his rather distressed mood.

_This can't be happening._

 "Wow! Look at who gives a shit now Seung Gil!" Viktor giggled, probably smug due to their exchange in the elevator a few minutes ago.

_This can't be happening._

"Congratulations Phichit!" Yuuri began,"I can't believe you met your s-"

  "I have to go." Seung Gil inturrupted suddenly. He didn't look back at any them. He certainly didn't look down at his forearm. He just kept his gaze fixed forward, got back into the elevator, and didn't spare any of them a second glance.

As the elevator ascended to his floor, he stared up at the ceiling in shock. Why did this have to happen _now_? Could he even get this sorted out before Skate Canada? He chewed his lower lip, already worrying about how the events that just unfolded would affect his performance. He swallowed heavily and tried to fight back the onslaught of emotions he was feeling. He shook his head. There was one thought that kept bouncing around in his head, that he couldn't block out not matter how hard he tried, no matter how many deep breathes he took. He stared ahead blankly. Two days before a _very_ important skating competition, and the _one_ thing that could throw him off the most happened. He, Lee Seung Gil, found his soulmate. He sighed. He needed a long moment alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaat if you're reading this, congratulations on making it to the end! This was my first fanfic btw, so if it sucked, you know why! There's going to be chapter two, and maybe a chapter three. I have to decide if I wanna split chapter two in half or not. I had to write this because Seung Gil and Phichit are too precious, and I love them! Also for anyone wondering how Viktuuri worked out with the soulmate thing and all, basically everything is the same because Yuuri's phrase is somewhere inconspicuous like the crease of his ass cheek or something else stupid, and he just doesn't see it. Also side note: if you read this I love you?? Seriously?? Thank you??


End file.
